


И даже больше

by CatherineDiethel



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatherineDiethel/pseuds/CatherineDiethel
Summary: У Робин есть все, о чем только можно мечтать
Kudos: 1





	И даже больше

– Что-то ещё?

Над ней с подносом в руках склоняется Санджи.

Палуба искрится смехом, нежится под лучами уходящего на покой солнца, кутается в свет ламп, прячась от спускающихся с неба теней. Город на горизонте превратился в горсть радужных огней, а ещё несколько часов назад пропитывающие корабль песни сейчас долетают до палубы лишь обрывками. 

Громко смеются Усопп и Луффи, что-то чинит в углу Фрэнки, негромко переговариваясь с Чоппером и Бруком, Зоро наблюдает за происходящим, привалившись к бочке, сидящая рядом Нами рисует карты. А Санджи стоит над ней, Робин. И его сияющая улыбка явно говорит о том, что для него нет большего удовольствия в жизни, чем предлагать ей коктейль.

Как будто всего этого кошмара не было. 

Как будто утреннее нападение, свистящие в воздухе пули, капли крови на палубе и снежно-белых парусах были всего лишь дурным сном.

Как будто Санни, спасаясь бегством с острова, не падала в провал между бушующими волнами, будто не кренилась набок, зачерпывая палубой воду.

Как будто чёрный дым не тёк в небо, пачкая облака.

По палубе шёлком расстилается тёплый медовый свет, превращающий в великана тень чуть прихрамывающего Зоро. Он смеётся весь вечер, ежеминутно прикладывается к бутылке, но реагирует на каждый шорох, мгновенно хватаясь за катаны. Зоро выскочил из каюты самый первый. Зоро самый первый принял на себя удар.

Громко хохочут Усопп и Луффи, оба – со свежими ранами и десятками пластырей, заботливо налепленных Чоппером. Только Усопп время от времени хватается за плечо, стараясь делать это как можно незаметнее. 

Фрэнки встаёт с палубы, улыбаясь, что-то говорит Чопперу и Бруку. Фрэнки починил дверь в камбуз и несколько приборов, небрежно скинутых на дощатый пол.

Нами, с трудом сдерживая сияющую улыбку, продолжает восстанавливать сгоревшие в утреннем пожаре карты. На голове навигатора искрится золотом шляпа капитана, как яркое, светлое напоминание о том, как после произошедшего они всей командой собирали по палубе обгоревшие листы. А Луффи, глядя на то, как Нами плачет над своим сокровищем, заботливо вручил ей своё.

А потом неожиданно становится очень тихо. Все замолкают, словно по команде, подняв глаза к небесам. Над головой – моря, океаны сияющих звёзд. Сидят тихо, прислушиваясь к перестуку сердец. Сердец своих, жаждущих приключений, свободы, жизни, и сердца корабля, бьющегося в дубовых рёбрах.

Всё это – какие-то мгновения. Мгновения, ценностью своей сравнявшиеся с жизнью.

Простреленная рука Санджи чуть подрагивает под весом подноса.

– Нет, спасибо, – Робин тонко улыбается. – У меня уже есть всё, что нужно.

И даже больше.


End file.
